Ice Melody
by Silver-Creasent-MOON1995
Summary: Beka is a Court singer named Ice Melody. Follow her story as she trys to stay alive, while murders try to kill off all the Court Singers. What does Beka have to do with the Consipicy agasint Deerborn? READ AND REVEIW!re-uplaod ch.2 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Read and Review!** I own nothing!-this Disclaimer is true for the rest of the story.

* * *

"_Please Sir! I can take you to the Bold Brass Gang!" I tugged at Lord Provost's tunic, my eyes pleaded with him._

"_Get off street-urchin! Back to the sewers with you!"_

"_But My Lord! Please!" I yelled after him._

"_Listen youngling here is a few silver coins. Get back to your Ma afore I take you to the Dogs for disturbing a Noble." I grabbed the crimson bag that sailed my way, it was heavy in my palm and I could smell the familiar tang of metal. _

"_Yes…sir…but please…I know where they lay!"_

"_I'm sure you do now get home!" he kicked his horse to a trot and left me coughing and breathing the dust that the magnificent horse kicked up as they headed up toward the Palace…stupid Noble. _

_I tucked the scarlet bag into the front of my shirt and left the street running home as fast as I could. I got there and swung open the door. My little siblings sat on the floor munching on the bread that I had filched for them earlier this morn'. _

"_Where's Mama?" I asked._

"_She 'eft. Said that she need to talk to th' man that hit 'er." Answered Diona, she was my sarcastic brat of a little sister, defiantly goin' to be a woman much sought after when we get older._

"_No…" I whispered then I straightened up and took the three little ones into the other room to sleep, "Diona I need you to tell Mister Woods next door to watch our house. Tell him it's urgent. Hurry you silly gixie run!" She did as I bade her and ran for our neighbor. I waited for her to come home before I left at a run._

_I passed through the Day Market crowds, dodging filchers and rushers. I fingered the small knife I had hidden up the sleeve of my long shirt. I felt the muck seep through my breeches, my feet were already coated in it. Finally I got there. _

_I stood in front of the large shed in the back of one of the old bread stalls that stood there before the Day Market Fires. _

_Carefully I opened the door and screamed… the walls were covered in blood and my Mama's newest lover was covered in it a heavy iron axe held in his hand drenched in red slowly dripping onto the floor…_

I woke with a start, sweating even in my loin cloth and breast band. I sat up in bed and grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped it over my head. I buried my face in my hands and calmed my breathing and heart down.

I stood and opened the shutters of my room and blinked at the incoming rays of light. 'Noon' I thought yawning, 'I should get back to bed.' I dragged myself back over to my bed and lay there for another hour when I heard a clunking sound coming up the stairs. I moved quickly grabbing the short sword that hung from a scabbard on my bed post. Living in the Lower City could make a mot crazed.

I peeped through a crack in the door and saw a table. I shook my head and looked again. It twas a moving table.

"Put your back into it!" yelled the deep yet musical voice of a mot.

"I will if you will!" yelled another, obviously that of a cove.

"Come one guys stop fighting and hurry and put that table in the room. There's still plenty of stuff downstairs." This mot had a bright and cheery voice high pitched like small bells.

Then there was a yelp and I saw and heard my door splintering, they had smashed the table accidently against my door. My eyes flashed and I knew they had turned ice-like. Tightening my grip on my sword I opened the door to the hallway and glared at the three people in it.

"I am trying to sleep after a long night. I suggest you keep it down and stop trying to destroy my door. I've already fixed it twice. Now who in all the Realms of Chaos are you?" I was angry they were being loud and my head pounded from lack of sleep.

"We don't mean any harm we are just trying to get our stuff upstairs." I looked at the man my eyes narrowing; he had long blonde hair and obsidian eyes, "Mistress Trout said it would be alright if we took out stuff up now."

"I'll need a word with her. She knows how late I get in. I swear one of these days I'm leaving this sad little apartment and getting a real house in the Lower City, but you first of all didn't answerer my question. Who are you?"

"I'm Rosto. The mot that was helping me carry the table is Aniki and the other mot is Kora. We're from out of town."

"Well Master Rosto. I keep late hours so I don't want any loudness around this time."

"A doxie are ye?" asked Aniki.

"No. I'm a singer at the Court of the Rogue. Rebeka Cooper but my stage name is Ice Melody."

"What do you want us to call you then?"

"Beka here but Ice Melody at night," I answered I kept my eyes on his face, "It's best for you to call me that."

"Sorry fer wakein' ye. But is there any place to eat."asked the larger mot, Aniki, she had the looks of a swords woman about her.

"Mistress Nolls place used to be good until she was arrested. Try her daughters place, Genma. Tell her Ice Melody sent you."

"Anything else?"

"No." I watched their retreating backs as they went back downstairs, "Oh and Master Rosto, I suggest you shift you knives a bit, the one in the small of your back is showin' as well as the handle of you boot knife."

I closed the door on their astonished faces.

* * *

**READ AND REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

The formating has been fixed! I'm sorry for the inconvience my computer was messing up. :)

* * *

"Now time for the pride of the Lower City! The mot with the prettiest voice in all of Corus! But be careful boys she not called the Ghost-Eyed One for anything! Presenting Ice Melody."

Taking a deep breathe a walked up onto the stage giving my announcer Mack a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at the rest of the crowd and smoothing my knee-high gray dress, with the lightest of face paint and some of the eye shadow that some of my friends told me about. I turned from Beka into Ice Melody.

I waved and nodded at the band a set of guitarist and hand drummers even one flutist was among them. I made the signal for the song and stepped up the stage with a bow our Reigning Rogue Kayfer Deerborn. I was disgusted by this man he had wandering hands and a pox-ridden smile. I wish I could take him out but I was sadly only a Court singer. . . for now.

I listened as my lead guitarist started up a song. I had decided to start with favorite that got the blood pumping . . . after all a happy crowd means good money.

_Can't buy me love, love_  
_Can't buy me love_

_I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
_I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too_  
_I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied_  
_Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_  
_Owww_

_Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so_  
_Can't buy me love, no no no, no_

_Say you don't need no diamond rings and I'll be satisfied_  
_Tell me that you want those kinds of things that money just can't buy_  
_I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love_

_Can't buy me love, love_  
_Can't buy me love_

I smiled as I heard the coin being dropped at my feet, the young rushes, doxies and flower sellers had already picked their partners and started dancing. Next she decided was going to be a more up-beat and crazy time to bring them in, with something we liked to call Hard Music.

"Liked that everyone? How about some Hard Music?" I heard a cheer come from the crows and snapped my fingers and the song started.

_We've tried so hard to understand, but we can't.  
We held the world out in our hands and you ran away._

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_Now we can follow you back home but we won't._  
_Is this what you had waited for? Just to be alone?_

_It takes some time to let you go and it shows._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

_You never, you never said_  
_This wasn't what you wanted, was it? Was it?_

_This isn't what you wanted._  
_This isn't what you wanted._

_Cause all we know is falling, it falls._  
_Remember, cause I know that we won't forget at all._

I could hear the Court laughing dancing and singing along to the song.

"Master Rogue I'm so sorry we seemed to have neglected you. Do have any personal favorites?" I smiled sweetly at him 'It would be so sweet to she had far his head would roll if I got my sword against his neck. All in good time Beka . . . all in good time.'

"No my dear. It's so nice to hear such lively music coming from your sweet mouth."

"Thank you Sir. But if you have a song you wish me to sing just give me a shout." I smiled, but my mind was on how sweet it would be to see another Rogue on the Throne. Then I saw it one of my 'friends' he gave me a slight nod and returned to his ale. It was time for the _song_.

_You say you want a **revolution **  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can **count me** out  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right__love__ to see the **plan**  
You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know  
We're doing what we can  
But when you want _money_  
for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell is **brothers and sisters** your gonna have to wait  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
all right, all right  
Ah_

You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all

ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...

You say you'll change the constitution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change your head  
You tell me it's the institution  
Well, **you know**  
**You better free** your mind instead  
But if you go carrying pictures of **LORD PROVEST**  
You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow  
Don't you know it's gonna be all right  
**all right**, all right  
all right, all right, all right  
all right, all right, all right

I saw the nod from my 'friend' and smiled to myself. The plan was in motion. I left the stage and counted off my money, thirteen silver coins, two gold and four full handfuls of silver. That would make 55 coins for the night split five ways, I still get 11 coins. But knowing my band they'll give me the both gold coins.

After checking to make sure they weren't coles we separated them and I headed home. I was passing by a mirror when I checked to see myself. I looked into my bright blue-gray eyes; my long hair was curled and hung just below my shoulder blades. My figure is trim and fit; I kept it so by running and practicing the sword.

By the time I got home I was beat. I slipped into my night clothes and crawled into bed.

* * *

If you can name all **three songs **along with the **BANDS** you get a speacil mention in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_**New Chapter and Silver is back in Buisness! Woot! Leave a Review and read the bottom if you want to do a story Challenge!**_

**_P.S A SHOUT OUT TO DarkSoulBear8 for getting the three songs in the pervious chapters. Can't Buy Me Love: Beatles, All we know: Paramore, Revolution:Beatles _**

**_Buhahahaha now back to the story!_**

* * *

"Beka!"

". . . Beka is asleep please slip a note under the door. . ." I murmured.

"Aww. . . please pretty lil' Beka after all the work I put into getting' in here."

"Wh-" I shot up in bed grabbing my sheets to my chest my hand already gripping the sword in my hand, I had to sharpen it soon.

"Look here Aniki! Our pretty lil' singer has awoken!"

"I suggest you leave . . . now" I flexed my muscles. My muscles were not small but they weren't huge either.

"Why not you lil' Rose of Corus."

"Every rose has its thorn. That song happens to be a famous River Dodger song. If you want I can get a few River Dodgers to _teach it_ to you . . . one is a specialist in _castration_." I smiled at him sweetly, as I made a jab toward . . . his little friend.

"I see you _point_." He had the gall to push the sword away from him, I lunged with the sword and knocked him off his feet and kicked him in his hand that reached for a knife. He had the looks of a knife-fighter.

I could see the scars that littered the palms and knuckles of his long pale hand. There were a few scars and his forearms. I could see the imprints of knives under his shirt, breeches. I could bet every coin in my room that there was one strapped unto his upper arms, a pair of boot knives, and one in his belt buckle, perhaps one in the back of his neck.

"Look here Rosto. I'm just a working class wench. I'm not hedge-creeper. I work for my coin through my voice. I don' need ta take sauce from ye. I've had a lon' night. Now I suggest you go back to your hidey-hole afore I knock ye 'round some more." I grimaced slightly; I had slipped into Cesspool cant. It happened when I was angered or tired. I was a little bit of both.

"Language Beka."

"Leave." I shove him out the door, tapped the flat of my sword against his neck for a warning, and closed the door.

I stripped off my thin nightdress. I blushed thinking of Rosto seeing me in it. Shaking myself I reached into my drawers and pulled out a light green shirt, a pair of sturdy breeches came next. I put my belt on, the chain one; it lopped around my waist secured with locks to make sure it stayed on. I clipped my sword, Starr unto it, gathered my hair back, and secured it with a green and brown patterned cloth that folded like a headband.

I slammed the door open to see Rosto leaning against the wall, one of his mots . . . Kora had a basket in hand. I raised an eyebrow then smiled when I smelt apple fritters.

"May we come in? We have brought food and semi-good company." He flashed what was sure he thought was a winning smile. I had seen all types of smiles from young and disturbingly old men, trying to win me over to come to bed with them. His was by far the best . . . not that I would admit that . . . aloud.

"If you give me the fritter mayhap I will." I opened my door and let the two of them in.

"You'll have to excuse Rosto he was raised by a pack of wolves." Smiled the mot, Kora, she leaned forward and gripped my hand turning it over.

"What are you . . ." I tried to snatch my palm away but she had an iron grip like my Mama and my Grand-Mama.

"I'm goin' to read your palm. If you don't mind."

"It's fine." I've had many palm reading in the past. They all say the same thing, I'll be a star in my youth and sing for the King himself, and a dashing young knight will court me. I'll grow old and have children and grandchildren, then die in comfort with ten rings one on each finger. I waited for her verdict as she traced the line in my scarred palm.

"You have leaded a tough life. You grew up in poverty. An old rusher who took you in and clothed you heard your voice. He helped you reveal your talent in singing. You became a court singer. Nevertheless, you worked with a sword in order to protect yourself. You worked and sang to keep yourself afloat. But you wish for your life to be more than it is." She looked into my eyes, "Am I correct?"

I sat there stunned my hand was limp I felt shaken '_She read that from just tracing my palm…what else she could see in me?'_

"Kora is a witch. A mage with healing powers but she is a good fortune teller with great skills." Whispered a voice from the door, I looked up and saw the other woman, Aniki; she was with Rosto when he woke me, rudely, this morning.

"I—I see…" I shacked myself and made a gesture to come in. She set down a pitcher of water and fruit juice. Sitting she moved her sword; I could tell from the hilt that it was a good one. It looked very near Raven Armory . . . she probably stole it.

"I can see that you are a sword woman as well. I've been told I'm mean with a blade myself. Or is it just for show to keep the Rushers at bay?"

"No I can use it well. Go and ask a few Rushers who decided that it'd be fun to try me." I smiled up her wickedly, "You can find them in the alleys beggin' for coin, a limb or two missin'."

"I see a wicked wit and sword. I'll be sure to have a practice bout with you some time."

"I look forward to it." I needed some practice; it would be bad if I got rusty in the Lower City.

"Beka what is with the pecking?" I groaned and opened my shutters, the pigeons flew into my room, and I grabbed a bag of cracked corn and threw some out of the window. They went after it.

"They tend to come here. Bird Magic runs in my family."

"I see." said Rosto in a dry tone.

"Please ignore them, there naught but nuisances."

"Well I have to go? Will I see you at Court tonight?"

"No this is my night off. I tend to visit my family these nights."

"That is too bad my Little Dove; I was going to ask the woman with the prettiest voice in Corus to save a dance for me." He grabbed my hand and kissed it as smooth as a courtier's kiss.

"This 'dove' is more of a Falcon. Deadly and can only be seen from a distance."

"You wound me, my fair Lady. However, I shall respect thy wishes. Now it is with a heavy heart that I must take leave of you." Rosto left the room in a flourish.

"Well now that the player has left. Where can I get some good sturdy cloth for cheap?" asked Kora leaning against the wall.

I told her where the best place to find it was and she left with a thank-you. I was left with my fellow swords-woman Aniki.

"Well. Rosto is a bit of a Player and Kora is pretty . . . bouncy."

"Yes try having to travel all the way from Scanra to here. I swear I think I was thinking of smothering them in their sleep."

"I can see why."

"I'm afraid I'll have to go as well. I'm signing onto a River-Front Gang run by the leader."

"Ah yes well tell him hello for me." Aniki left and I was able to breath, but now I had much more pressing matters . . . when should I sneak into My Lord Provost's City Estates?

* * *

_**Challenge!**_

1. **Drunk Beka**

2. **Motherly Goodwin**

3. **Prankster Ersken, Kora and Tunstall**

4. **Sabine lossing her sword**

5. **Lots of Fluff between any of the characters**

**Open until the end of the month!**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey LOOK! ANOTHER CHAPTER! WAHOO! This was supposed to be uploaded last weekend but I was to busy with parties and movies ECT. ECT. So here is the latest installment! :D

READ AND REVIEW!

READ AND REVIEW!

**_SHOUT-OUT_**

the-writing-vampire

kikikakes

* * *

It was nearly noon, the sunlight was blinding today. The hustle and bustle of the city was commonplace. Children running up to adults offering their toothy smiles while their friends picked the cooing women's pockets. Merchants yelled their wares holding out silk from the Yamani Islands, opals from Catha and selling fine jewelry from the Copper Isles.

Dogs scanned the streets, watching over the gamble games in the alleys and warning the children about stealing. They watched Rushers with wary eyes and nodded at the people that were in the gangs that they had grown up with, one on each different side of the law.

I smiled at the Cesspool kids that surrounded me begging for coin. I flipped a gold coin to a vendor, bought a few loaves of bread and meats, and told them to share. I had quite a bit of money. I was able to spend a bit on the Cesspool kids. They needed it more than me.

I kept walking until a shadow feel over me.

"If it isn't Ice Melody. Out for a nice stroll you wench?" I growled under my breath…fucking Peterson. A Day Watch Dog that is more than crooked.

"You better shut-your gob Peterson. Or would you rather have blood pour out of it?"

"Oh look you threatened a Dog I should bring you in for that."

"Then I can Sarge Ahuda about how you betted on that fight between the Rover Brothers…didn't even try to break it up when Josh pulled out a knife and stabbed his older brother. Just stood there and handed him the coin you won, then him congratulating him on such a _fantastic _win!" I eyed him carefully, "Would you like to bring me in now?"

"I'll get you Beka…one of these days. You'll wish you had let me bed you when you had the chance you bitch."

"Fuck off Peterson you irritate me." I drew my sword and tapped the flat of it against my leg my eyes hardened and icy. He scampered off.

"You're lucky that I like you Ice." I turned slowly sheathing my sword, "Else I'd take you in for drawing a sword on a Dog."

"But you do like me…Clary." I smiled at the older woman leaning against the wall.

"Yes I do. Plus I'm not on duty so unless you killed him I can't haul you up."

"If you're going to haul me up can you do it later it's my day off."I stretched a little I still wasn't fully awake; "I'm going to see the family."

"Yes I know Mya tells me how you sneak into Lord Provost's house to see your brothers and sisters."

"Mya still hasn't figured out how I get in though. She tries so hard to find out."

"You know the schematics of Lord Provosts house my memory it doesn't surprise me that a mouse like you can find a hidey-hole to get into there."

"I love you call me a mouse instead of a Rat."

"You've never committed any crime worth taking you out. You're a good mot but I still think you should've become a Dog."

"Dogging doesn't suit my style. I love this city but I'd rather not die in some tavern for it with a shiv in my ribs."

"Each to her own I suppose. Now I need to go Tomlan ripped his shirt…again."

"I don't see how you can resist getting out of bed every morn'! Look at your husband!"

"Believe me I'm in there most of the time when I'm home." With a cherry wink, she left.

Shaking my head, I wandered down the road. Clary sure was a piece of work. Fun off duty but I'd rather not run into her On Duty. Nevertheless, it's just as well that I have work at that time. It was early afternoon. I still had time.

Finally, I made to the ornate building that was Lord Provosts' home. I waved at the guards smiling as I passed. Then when they weren't looking, I ran to the wooden fence backend of the estate. I lifted a large rock and pulled out a small screwdriver. After covering the small hole that I had hidden, it in I carefully unscrewed the screws that held two wooden planks together. Once I made it to the other side, I opened a small bag that I was carrying under my shirt.

When the dogs came over I threw them the meat and bones that was in it. Before making a hole and putting the now useless bag into the hole.

Next came the spell. I used a small charm that warded off the spell that they used. All it needs to break it was a copper key covered in lavender and rosemary oil. Simply yet so effective. I walked through the servant sides of the yard and made it to the kitchens. I knocked on the window and a plump face was on the other side.

"Beka!" Mya opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello Mya!" I smiled and hugged her back burying my face into the shoulder of her dress.

"It's Auntie Mya!"

"Yes Auntie." I sat up on the table and grabbed an apple, "Where is my family?"

"I sent Loraine out to get some ingredients and Diona went with her. Will is helping with the stables and Nilo should be around here somewhere…?" Mya looked around the kitchen, "Where is that scamp? He should be around here somewhere causing a ruckus of sorts…"

"Oh I'm sorry if he's been a bother Auntie. I suppose he can live with me back in the Lower City if he becomes too much of a hassle if you wish…" I had thought about taking in my little brother, but I was deciding that it would be best that he stay here. Especially since the Rebellion was starting…

"Oh no. It's simply him reaching out and trying to be a 'big boy' I can deal with him myself."

"But if he ever becomes too much…" I offered.

"Dearie you try so hard. You supported your family for so long before I met you at the Temple."

"It wasn't all that hard…" I whispered.

"I still don't know how you did it. You saw it was your singing…" began Mya.

"Yes I sang at taverns nothing more!" I hurriedly stopped her, making hand motions; I had seen my little sister walk into the room. I didn't want them to know what I did to put food on the table.

"BEKA!" I smiles as my youngest sister tackled me. I wiped her tears away as she babbles on and on about her missing me.

"Loraine! Oh hello dearest heart… how have you been?" I wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her brown head.

"Oh I've missed you so much. It's been so good. I'm being courted by a hostler from the Palace! Ohh he is so sweet to me. He brings me flowers every Suns Day! He takes me dancing!"

"Who is he? May I meet him?" I immediately put on my predator smile. I was a protective older sister. I had every right to scare him.

"Oh no! Will already talked to him."

"Yes well Will is a big Bear! He all tough on the outside but a teddy bear inside. Let your older sister go after him…we'll see what he's made of then!" I pulled her against my chest and smiled as she laughed and begged to be let go.

"BEKA!"

"Hello little flower!" Diona ran foreword as I caught her midjump.

"I'm so good. Timmy toke me dancing last week. Oh, it was divine! He is so polite to me. He is so handsome to!" Those were my sisters, always had a courter or two on them. I liked Timmy, he was a Dog. Good lad with a big heart, smiling I let them lead me out into the servant's gardens. Smiling as I listened to their endless chatter.

"Beka!"I smiled as Loraine tried to wheedle me to go into my Lord Provosts service, "Please! You can sing at the Palace and see us whenever you want without having to sneak in!"

"My Lord Provost doesn't like me so much remember."

"But Lady Teodorie does! She adores your singing!"

"Yes well My Lord Provost and I haven't gotten along. Never have. We never will. I'm sorry." I looked to the sky and saw the sun was at the three marker, "I'll have to leave soon…" I hugged my sisters.

"But Will."

"Is right here!" I turned and saw the spitting image of our Papa running across the courtyard. I smiled as he lifted me high hugging me laughing.

"Look at our messenger! Jezz Will stop growing. Your gonna be tall like Papa. Not short like me and Mama." I laughed and sneezed when the hair from his horses tickled my nostrils, "Working?"

"Just as hard as you." He retorted, even if he was only 15 he was sharp as my blade.

"Me work? I sing for a few hours, get flipped a few coin, get a free drink of wine and get on home." I smiled warning him with my eyes.

"Yes, yes. However, surly that is as hard as running out all over Corus delivering messages." He got the message, we don't talk about _it_.

"It's not too bad; the horse does all the work." He kept one arm around me before leaning down to make it look as if he was kissing my cheek, _"The Deer will be shot. Soon to be born a new Buck."_ I froze and tipped up my head lifting an eyebrow.

"_When does the Buck come?"_ I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"_We shall find him…soon…"_ He whispered into my hair.

"_The Dove won't take the thrown. You need an Eagle."_ I buried my head in his chest, making it seem like I was prolonging a hug between a brother and sister.

"_We'll find the Eagle…"_ I whispered and hugged him tightly. We stood for a while before breaking apart. By now Loraine and Diona were fussing over Nilo's dirty clothes. I smiled, turned and grabbed the youngest into my arms and swung him around. I caught Wills eyes and smiled.

* * *

Read and Review! I love you all!


	5. Authors Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE!**_

_Ok Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories latly! Things have been hectic. My classes and drama in my friend group! I promise that ever single one of my non-updated stories will have a chapter or two updated by the end of my 2 and half week Christmas Break!_

_Sincerely_

_**~Silver~**_


	6. Chapter 5

A bit of a slow chapter. But a chapter none the less. I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review my faithful fans! I love you all!

* * *

Beka made her way back to her home in the Lower City. Fingering the sword at her side, she walked up to her favorite Tavern, the Blackbird's Rest. It was infamous for their singers. Beka went there often to recruit new entertainment for the Rouges Taverns. It was part of her job requirement.

"Well…if it isn't Melody. Back to recruit some of our singers?" called the bar tended.

"Not today Ace. I'm just here for a drink. It's my night off."

"Well then what you want?" he pulled out a large mug with the name Melody on it in icy blue.

"Usual."

"One Cherry Twist Ale and apple fritter coming right up."

Taking her seat at the bar table, she laid her sword in front of her, the grip only an inch from her right hand. Taverns tended to have some nasty brawls. After the last one, a few months back she wasn't up for that experience again.

"Here ya go Ice."

"Thanks Ace. Here's a tip." She put a silver coin on the counter, "Tell your Missus that I say hello and thanks for that burn balm."

"Anytime Melody-" he stopped and narrowed his eyes at the front door.

Beka tensed up; if Ace who was a well seasoned bar tender and an old-time tavern brawler then there was reason to be on guard. She turned carefully her sword coming out of the sheath slightly. Looking toward the door.

"River Dodgers…" she growled. They weren't her favorite out of the Rouges employees. They were only good for muscle power.

"Aye…but who is that…never seen 'im before."

Beka looked at the man at the forefront. His dark skin and dark eyes made him stand out. Those of Corus mostly looked like she did, blonde hair, fair skin. His startling dark green eyes made him look like a black cat, or one of those carnivorous cats that those savages from the Yamani and Copper Isles bring for their kings personal zoo.

She stood up and drained the cup of ale she had. Settling the sword back at her side she walked over to the River Dodgers.

"Tonight is the Entertainers and River Dodgers night off. Its looks like you're looking for a brawl." She stood in front of them hands on her hips.

"We aren't looking for nothin' but some good ale and pretty ladies such as you." He was ballsy she'd give him that, but the others…they knew who she was and they were looking plenty of different kinds of uncomfortable.

"That's all good and fair. I need to know what your name is friend. Does our King Rouge know that you're running about with his employees? One might think you were looking to overthrow him by gettin' in good with his lackeys." Beka leaned against the support beam looking up at the man.

"I'm just a friend of these River Dodgers no more no less. I just found them and we decided to go out for a pint." He raised his hands as if he was pleading innocent before Mithros himself, but his predatory smile told her otherwise.

"I suppose that's all good and fair then. I'll let you pass. But I'd like to know your name…as you never answered me."

"Name is Geoff. I'm a carpenter, just came around looking for a good time. Perhaps you'll show it to me. What do you say…Ice Melody?" he winked at her, "I'll buy you a drink and we can go back to my place and I'll show you how hospitable I can be to one with a pretty face."

"I'd rather not. Besides, I have work to do in the morning. You'll just get in my way. Now if you'll excuse me." Beka walked straight toward them, the River Dodgers made a pathway, "ACE! Thanks for the Ale it was the best."

She could feel his gaze on her as she left. Turning the corner, she found her informant…Ruckus.

"Ice…"

"Look out for that man Geoff. He may throw a wrench in our plans and we can't have that. Put Canary on him, she can deal with the likes of him. Make sure she reports directly to me also. We can't lose another one like her to traitors like Riot."

"Riot was a louse. I enjoyed dousing him after was he did to Pussycat."

"Pussycat did her job well. I relish seeing the day all her good work will pay off." Beka handed the black robed man a scroll, "Found it in My Lord Provosts house a few weeks back. Looks like he's running up some unsolicited trade with Scanra. Make sure to give this to Beagle, he'll know what to do with it."

"As you say Ice."

"Now go…I want our network to stay as it is. Under wraps until the Rebellion comes around." Beka left the alleyway and made her way back to her rooms in the Rouge's Palace.

She smiled at the Dogs. She could see Tunstall being scolded by Goodwin in the distance. Some things never changed. She shook her head and kept walking. Putting her hands in her pockets she spotted a few of the young foists. She could see a pair of Dogs eyeing them.

"HOY!" She called they looked up and ran to her, "Come now boys. Surly you have to keep a look out! Birch and Tride were looking straight at you while you were trying to get that woman's coin."

"Sorry Melody."

"Now run off and keep your eyes and ears open. I don't want to have to go to the cages to get you out for stealing a few coopers."

They smiled toothy smiles up at her and raced down the street.

"You've gotta stop encouraging them." Came a voice.

"We need foists, you need foists. Besides that woman wouldn't notice missing silver here or there."

"It's the principal of the matter Bek."

"It's the principal of the matter Ersken."

"Do you enjoy making fun of me?"

"Why yes…yes I do actually." She smiled up at the young man in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be on duty or something?"

"They went to collect the Happy Bag and left me outside."

"Aww poor Ersken. He isn't allowed to go and help the big bad Dogs." Beka laughed and nudged Ersken; he patted her on the head. She tried to bite his hand.

"See you should be a Dog, you bite and barks are equally strong."

"I'm not gonna be a Dog. You and Goodwin have been trying to convince me for years. I think you people should just give up. Besides I have work to do." Beka flipped a hand at him.

"Uh… oh. My Dogs are coming I think, you had better get going they don't like me talking with Rats…not that I think your one! I'm just quoting them."

"Yea yea. I get it. I'll see you later." I kissed his cheek and left him laughing in front of the tavern.

Beka made her way back to her home on NickCopper Way. She made her way upstairs and promptly went into her room; shed her clothes down to her breast band and loincloth. Laying in bed, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
